<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naked by Tiofrean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254771">Naked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean'>Tiofrean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Remus Lupin, Past Relationship(s), Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I wasn’t nice,” Remus mumbled, stilling Sirius’ hands, looking to the side and swallowing heavily. “When you were away, I mean… I wasn’t nice.” </i>
</p><p>AKA Remus had been falling apart for twelve years, until Sirius escaped from Azkaban.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello world! <br/>First work in the fandom, so please let me know how I did! :) </p><p>Huge thanks to my wonderful werewolf, MermaidSheenaz who beta'ed the fic in its entirety and kept an eye on me, checking my grammar as much as she checked my facts and set me straight on some points. Hannon le, hir nin &lt;3 </p><p>The fic was loosely inspired by the movie "Naked" where David is basically Remus after Sirius got carted off to Azkaban.</p><p>Enjoy, everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You just want to see me on my knees, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile was dangerous, and the teeth were sharp, and Remus winced, because the eyes were all wrong - brilliant blue under blond eyelashes. The man licked his lips and fell down in front of him, hands pawing at Remus’ belt and getting it undone in five seconds flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just had to say it, mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he dove down, swallowing Remus up in one swift swoop, gagging obscenely and going at it again. </span>
  <span>The noises were as filthy as the alley they were in,</span>
  <span> and Remus tried hard not to think about all that. It helped when he imagined a pair of steel-gray eyes watching him, thin lips stretched around his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came with </span>
  <span>a stifled moan of Sirius’ name that seeped into his own jacket jammed between his teeth</span>
  <span>. He was ashamed of how glad he felt when the guy only wanted his hand in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-&amp;-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eyes were right this time, but everything else was not. The body was too tall and too bulky, not as lean and compact as Sirius’ had been. In a way, it was a blessing - his former friend was a criminal, and - no matter how many times they had fucked during their last two years at Hogwarts - Remus needed to get him out of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost succeeded at that, too, before those eyes looked at him above a pale shoulder. There was a tattoo on the side also, completing the mirage and pushing all rationality off the proverbial bridge, making space for arousal and madness to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished first, sucked the guy off, then drank himself stupid in the nearest pub. He never went for males again in the next ten years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-&amp;-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a girl in the Leaky Cauldron, with eyes like a river and lips like roses. She was short, had small breasts and a long neck. She was young and beautiful - too young and beautiful for the way he fucked her into the mattress. She came, at least, howling her pleasure out into the night, causing the owner to bang on the door in alarm. Or was it scandal? Remus wasn’t sure anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt bad when he thought of money as he left the room, but</span>
  <span> his mood improved when he jammed his knee unexpectedly against a chair.</span>
  <span> Biting his lip against a groan, relishing the twinge of pain, he made his way out with a solemn vow never to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke it a month later, right before the full moon, with the very same girl. This time he did get his money out, but only to buy them both a drink, excusing himself and throwing it up in the Cauldron’s dirty toilet fifteen minutes after, noticing a tattoo of a skull on her wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-&amp;-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped coming to Hogsmead and moved to Yorkshire. He had a cottage there, a small dump that was falling apart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How fitting,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought with a smirk, then went out to find a convenient street. </span>
  <span>Sirius wouldn’t approve of what he was doing, but Sirius was in Azkaban and so, Remus could do whatever the hell he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celebrating his newly-realized freedom, he did a pub crawl and hooked two girls, who he fucked in a dark alley right outside. They were nice, all soft and pliant, reeked of alcohol, and Remus felt that he could get drunk just by kissing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the next full moon, he ran wild in the forest and woke up with his hand full of broken bottle glass which he pulled out as soon as he could see through his suspiciously clouded eyes. He didn’t go out for three months after that, chaining himself in the cellar at the little cottage when the full moon peeked out from behind the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-&amp;-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dreamt of Sirius. Not in full, not always, but those dreams were there and they were torture. In them, Sirius was never a criminal. He was his friend, sitting with him in their dorm, playing cards or doing pranks on Severus. He saw them both rolling around in fresh sheets and woke up in cold sweat, painfully hard and completely disoriented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanking afterwards, with his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed bright red, was as uncomfortable as his longing for what was lost, and Remus never brought those nights up in his mind during the daytime.</span>
  <span> He busied himself with work instead, writing articles for wizarding magazines under a fake name just so he could afford food. It lasted for a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-&amp;-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twelve years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twelve years of torture, of shame at his behavior and the freedom of the cursed, and Dumbledore suddenly happened. Remus was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not angry at Dumbledore, no - he was angry at himself, for letting himself fall so out of control of his life that his old professor had to come to the rescue. How pathetic was that? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not as pathetic as longing for one word from a murderer you love,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remus thought, then agreed to take the post at Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban,” Dumbledore told him, too, unnecessarily. It was all over the news, making front pages in the papers. He tried not to think about it, choosing instead to focus on everyday life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school year started, the kids were alright, and the wolfsbane potion was more than a generous payment, not to mention the actual money he earned. There was one crack in that perfect world, though, and the crack had a name. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>James’ son, Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius’ godson, Harry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming back from the first class, Remus threw his coat on the chair and moved to the far end of his room. It was weird to be back here, as a teacher this time. He sat heavily on the bed and grabbed a corner of his travelling bag, dragging it closer. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>accioed</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bottle of firewhiskey out of it and drank until he couldn’t feel his heart squeezing anymore. When he fell asleep three hours later, he could almost forget how he had curled around Sirius under their red sheets, </span>
  <span>the Gryffindor emblems all creased from their tightly clenched hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-&amp;-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore visited him a couple of times, coming unannounced and excusing his presence politely. Remus tried to be civil, but every time the headmaster hinted on the past, he would get all prickly and mean. Finally, Dumbledore threw him an imploring look and said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>look to the future, it may yet surprise you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had snorted then, thrown some offhanded, sarcastic comment, and opened another bottle of firewhiskey. As Dumbledore left, he felt only marginally better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-&amp;-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Marauders’ Map never lied, and Remus tried to remember that as he watched footprints appear and disappear, creating a mosaic before his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter Pettigrew. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had confiscated it from Harry and,</span>
  <span> as much as he didn’t like to admit that, they must have bodged the job on the map</span>
  <span>. It was simply not possible to have Peter Pettigrew wander around the castle in the night, not possible to have him alive, and well, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was not possible, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius had been in Azkaban for killing him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>losing his mind or - possibly - already mad, all alone and at the mercy of Dementors. He had escaped, yes, but he had suffered there before, and would suffer again as soon as he was caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not possible,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Remus closed the map and threw it under his bed with a curse, then went out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In two hours, he found himself in a very anonymous room with a very anonymous man fucking him into a very anonymous mattress. He felt marginally better when he didn’t throw up afterwards, but the taste of bile lingered in his mouth for three days afterwards, while his memories distracted him during the classes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-&amp;-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius had been sighted near the castle and somehow, life turned into chaos. </span>
  <span>They danced anxiously around Hogwarts, both getting closer within the stone walls and high ceilings, but they didn’t meet until that night in the Shrieking Shack. Remus had watched the map with a trembling in his gut, almost jumping, startled, when he saw a familiar name appear on it. He fought with himself for over half an hour but finally, his heart won.</span>
  <span> He took his wand and wandered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To see Peter alive was a surprise, but the sole fact that it was Sirius that presented him in </span>
  <span>all his wriggling ratness</span>
  <span> was a shock far greater and harder to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” Sirius whispered then, turning back to Harry, explaining something while trying not to spook him. Remus wanted to join them, but the moon appeared and all he could do was to cling to Sirius, hoping against hope that this time the transformation wouldn’t be as terrifying as all of the previous ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up in the Forbidden Forest, naked and cold, and tried to find his way back. Dumbledore did not seem surprised when he met him at the tree line next to Hagrid’s shack, handing him a coat and a portkey that took Remus straight to his cottage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, he was still trying to get rid of the dizziness after the rapid travel, when a sound caught his attention. Remus turned around shakily, his gaze focusing on a dark silhouette standing at the doorway of his own corridor. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Moony.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good that Sirius’ reflexes had not disappeared through his whole stay in Azkaban, and he was able to catch Remus when his hurting legs finally gave up,</span>
  <span> tumbling him head-first into his coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-&amp;-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two hours later, after Remus took a bath and Sirius busied himself with the fireplace, after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius</span>
  </em>
  <span> took a bath and Remus scraped up a rushed supper, that they could finally talk. But, surprisingly, none of them was keen on starting a real conversation and, once their polite small talk drifted off to its natural end, they just sat there in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? The wounds, I mean,” Sirius asked finally, waving his hand at Remus’ middle. They were both wearing pajamas now, but a little bit earlier, </span>
  <span>Remus had sat at his kitchen, bare-chested and wrapped in a towel, while Sirius applied healing salves and murmured charms to the best of his abilities, trying to close the wounds the wolf had opened. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Remus answered quietly, taking a sip of his wine. The truth was that the wounds still hurt, but there was comfort in that. Pain told him he was not dreaming, and thus, Sirius was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It would break Remus if he woke up on the next day to find him just a very realistic figment of his imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you been?” Sirius asked softly, not moving from his spot on the couch. They were sitting right next to each other, and Remus could clearly feel the warmth of his dear Padfoot all pressed against his side. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I…” He hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an unanswerable question, at least for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am fine, besides the fact that I’ve been falling apart for the last twelve years</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not a good thing to say in any case.</span>
  <span> But Sirius was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was waiting for his answer, and Remus desperately wanted to tell him </span>
  <em>
    <span>something,</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything. He opened his mouth, his mind latching onto a stream of faceless fucks and a small river of alcohol, and his voice stopped dead in his throat. He hiccuped a sob and, before he knew what was happening, Sirius was drawing him into an awkward side-hug with two wiry arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moony…” The whisper was a puff of warm air in his ear and, with a bit of shifting and some awkward shuffling, he found himself with a lapful of Sirius, both thighs wrapped around Remus’ hips, hands combing through his still wet hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lighter than Remus could ever remember, all skin and sinew, and </span>
  <span>he reached out tentatively and placed his palms carefully on two skinny hip bones, almost afraid to clench his fingers lest Sirius crumbled to dust.</span>
  <span> He looked fragile, even hunched on top of him as he was, and Remus felt his eyes grow uncomfortably wet. Irritated, he rubbed at them angrily. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Talk to me,” Sirius whispered, leaning in and placing the softest of kisses on his forehead. He didn’t pull away, though, but lingered, his lips burning against Remus’ skin. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“About what?” He asked, incredulous and slightly mortified at how his voice squeaked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anything. Everything.” Sirius finally leaned back, his hands coming up to Remus’ face, warm fingers framing his cheeks.</span>
  <span> “I don’t care, Moony. I wanted to hear you so much while I was in Azkaban that I dreamed of you reading our textbooks out loud,” he said with a chuckle, but there was no happiness to be found in that sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dementors took everything away,” Sirius went on, murmuring the words almost as if he was afraid someone would overhear them. “I dreamt of you and woke up to them hovering over me… A few times… I think they wanted to ignore my sentence and just go ahead and take my soul…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Padfoot…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But there was always another night and another dream, and somehow, for a few moments I could remember you,” he whispered, letting his hands travel lower, over Remus’ neck and down to the collar of the t-shirt he always wore to bed. “I dreamt of this,” he said, leaning in and pressing their mouths together, hands clenching in the soft material when Remus opened his lips a little with a moan and let his tongue in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was unhurried but deep, bringing back memories long lost. Sirius hummed a happy sound when he captured Remus’ tongue, sucking on it and stroking it soothingly with his own, before he went to explore more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It was always so good,” he breathed out, breaking apart to drag in some air.</span>
  <span> He didn’t stay idle, though, ducking his head after a moment, licking a slow trail down Remus’ neck, all the way to his collarbone. When the t-shirt stopped his progress, he hooked a finger underneath and pulled it to the side, nuzzling the newly exposed skin, letting out a delighted little sound when Remus bucked up under him.</span>
  <span> “You were always so nice…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wasn’t nice,” Remus mumbled, stilling Sirius’ hands, looking to the side and swallowing heavily. “When you were away, I mean… I wasn’t nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius frowned, ducking his head and trying to catch Remus’ gaze, but his face remained turned away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t believe it,” he declared finally, his gaze boring into the man under him. “You are the nicest person I know.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Remus asked with a snort. “What sort of a man doesn’t wait for his boyfriend to get out of jail and fucks others in the meantime?” There was anger again, filling his voice, and he could feel how Sirius tensed a bit in his lap. He relaxed after a moment, however, pressing a kiss to the side of his face, right next to Remus’ eyebrow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I never thought you would wait for a convict, Moony. I hoped you wouldn’t be alone-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was, though!” He snapped, facing Sirius again, his gaze fiery. “Those were not relationships!” And he winced, closing his eyes and leaning back, defeated. “I went out and fucked whoever was convenient because I wanted to forget how much it hurt to lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was wrong even to his own ears, too small and all wet, and when Sirius’ lips pressed to his unexpectedly, he gasped in surprise. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did it help?” The man asked, and Remus shook his head incredulously, allowing himself to be kissed again and again, feeling a shiver crawling down his spine when those clever, bony hands started to move again. They traveled down his chest, burning a trail through the thin cotton of his t-shirt, before they slipped underneath, nails softly scraping over his back, neatly avoiding the newest, barely-healed wounds. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” He asked, breathless, and Sirius huffed, squirming in his lap. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did it help when you fucked them?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You did it wrong, then.” Sirius summed up, dipping his fingers under the loose waistband of his pajama pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Remus was reminded of the insolent boy he had fallen in love with all those years ago. There had been smirks and glittering eyes, and every time Sirius had done something outrageous, Remus had wanted to be there for McGonagall to scold him, just to see that sassy grin and a wink sent his way. It was all here for a moment, weaved into Sirius’ voice and captured in his gaze, before those gray eyes flickered down to his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly shaky hands dove inside his pants and wrapped around him, sending sparks of pleasure through his body, until his confused brain finally caught on. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What did you do with them?” Sirius inquired, licking a stripe up Remus’ neck and making him moan. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re mad,” Remus mumbled and earned a dark chuckle with that. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Twelve years in Azkaban, Moony. Come on, tell me.” And there was something in his voice, something that was far more important than curiosity, far more grave than Dementors.</span>
  <span> Remus scoffed, then looked at him, finding Sirius staring right back with those steel-gray eyes he had been dreaming about. He averted his gaze again, looking between them instead, licking his lips when he took in how Sirius’ hands disappeared in his pants. </span>
</p><p><span>“I… I went to pubs in London. Fucked them in the alleys,” he started, quietly, groaning when the hands around him squeezed slightly. Pleasure trickled down to the base of his spine when Sirius moved his fingers slowly, just a simple upwards movement, far more satisfactory than all his one-night stands combined. It was Sirius… </span><em><span>It was Sirius.</span></em><span><br/></span><span>“Guys?” </span><span><br/></span><span>“In the beginning… but-” He broke off with a sigh, shivering when his cock was drawn out, the waistband tugged down with a few forceful moves. The air around them didn’t have time to warm up yet, but Sirius’ hands were like fire on him, and Remus found himself fighting the weight of his skinny body as he tried to thrust up. </span><span><br/></span><span>“But?”</span><span><br/></span><span>“They were wrong. They weren’t </span><em><span>you.”</span></em> <span><br/></span><span>“Oh Moony,” Sirius murmured, leaning in and kissing him softly. </span></p><p>
  <span>His tongue was careful and his lips were gentle, and Remus felt </span>
  <span>a surge of lust spreading through him, traveling along his spine like a thunder and rendering him stupid.</span>
  <span> He groaned and grabbed Sirius, keeping him securely pressed against his chest as he flipped them around and laid him on his back on the couch. It took a bit of work with the way Sirius’ legs wrapped automatically around his waist, but Remus somehow managed to tug both of their pants off, throwing them somewhere behind the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taller than Sirius, and that allowed him to continue kissing him comfortably, even when he pressed their hips together, lining them up perfectly. Sirius hummed happily around his tongue, biting his lip when he started to rock them both creating just enough friction to send them into oblivion shortly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you want to hear?” Remus asked, huffing out, sweat trickling down his back. “That I took them out and pushed them to their knees? That I fucked them raw?” </span>
</p><p><span>But Sirius shook his head, hair falling around it in a wild halo. Remus’ thrusts faltered and he stilled, confused, staring at him.</span><span><br/></span><span>“Whatever you did,” Sirius started, taking a deep breath, “it doesn’t matter. And </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> need to realize that. Guys, girls, backstreets… it </span><em><span>doesn’t matter,”</span></em><span> he stated, biting his lip, hands moving to rest on Remus’ shoulders. </span><span>“I thought I would never see you again, and now I have you, and the rest is not important.”</span> <span><br/></span><span>“Pad,” Remus whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. </span><span><br/></span><span>“Come on,” he said, bucking up.</span><span> “They took my memories away, Moony. Show me?”</span><span> He pleaded quietly, his eyes hopeful, and </span><em><span>how could Remus refuse that? </span></em></p><p>
  <span>He leaned in for a kiss, pressing Sirius into the couch with his weight, praying silently that it wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Judging by the enthusiastic moan he received in answer, it wasn’t, and so Remus started to move again, rocking his hips gently at first, savoring the heat between them, before he sped up. In no time at all, Sirius was trashing underneath him, a mindless stream of words falling from his lips, praises and curses all mixed together with Remus’ name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long at all - with a drawn-out whimper, clutching at him, Sirius came, trembling apart in Remus’ arms. He had shut his eyes in bliss, but was opening them again quickly, intent on watching Remus finish, head thrown back and mouth opened in a silent shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t particularly inclined to move afterwards, so Remus cleaned them up with a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scourgify,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they rearranged themselves on the couch. They had tugged on their pants again, but because Sirius was still painfully thin, and Remus was exhausted and chilled after his recent transformation, they found a soft blanket and threw it over their bodies, curling up underneath it. They were both tired and, feeling safe for the first time in the last twelve years, sleep claimed them swiftly, dragging them under for a dreamless night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-&amp;-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus gave up his post at Hogwarts, then went to pack his things at the cottage. Once he was done, he used the portkey to transport himself to 12 Grimmauld Place, where he was welcomed by a pair of arms wrapped around him as soon as he arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Order of the Phoenix had been re-established and would need a place to meet up, and Sirius was almost too happy to play the host. It gave him an opportunity to spend time with his dear Moony and tinker with the place itself, which - to the manic screams from his mother’s portrait - they redecorated to resemble a house instead of a funeral home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Moony,” Sirius whispered one evening, thinking Remus was already asleep. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Love ya, too, Pa’foot,” came the mumbled reply, as he was tugged into a very uncoordinated embrace, a sleepy sigh fanning over his shoulder. Sirius grinned, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would wake up sometime in the night, screaming and crying, and Remus would tell him it was alright, that it was only a dream. They would lie back down again, curled up into each other, and wait for the sun to raise. Harry would come to dinner sometimes, and the Order would gather around, too, on occasion, planning the best course of action against Voldemort. </span>
  <span>They would drink firewhiskey, once or twice a week, just to give a boring evening some character, and Remus would not miss going out to dark alleys, not with Sirius’ fingers combing through his hair as he used his dear Padfoot as a personal pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when the time came, they would fight, and they would win. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>